As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for more and more storage system capacity. Cloud computing and large-scale data processing further increase the need for digital data storage systems that are capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data.
One approach to providing sufficient data storage is the use of arrays of independent hard disk drives. A number of hard disk drives can be held in a container or enclosure. The hard disk drives are held and operated in close proximity within the container, so that many hard disk drives can be fit into a defined volume. Rackmount enclosures can be used to hold very large amounts of data.
Hard disk drives include spinning disks that are typically rotated at high speeds, such as a speed of 7,200 RPM, for example. A read head is moved inward or outward from the center of the spinning disks in order to read and write data on the disk. These moving components can generate vibrations in the hard disk drive. Hard disk drives include traditional hard disk drives and hybrid drives (combination of traditional rotating storage and solid-state storage).
When a number of hard disk drives are included within a container, the vibrations generated by one hard disk drive can be transferred to other hard disk drives within the container. Additionally, vibrations external to the container may also be transferred to the hard disk drives. The transferred vibrations can interfere with operations of the affected hard disk drive or hard disk drives. The transferred vibrations can cause decreased performance or possible damage to components of the hard disk drive.